Assassanation Attempt on Andrew Cuomo (Brogan)
Assassanation Attempt in mid 2029, tensions with North Korea, and China rose. The stakes were higher this time, with South Korea constructing a atom bomb, similar to the U.S. dropped on Japan in 1945. To descalate the tensions, Charlie Crist traveled with his Secretary of State, Eliiot Engel to China to settle a peace agreement and lower the tarrifs between the 2 countries. XI Jinping agreed to meet with Crist and Engel and invited them to dinner as soon as they landed. Before attending the dinner XI Jinping sent a transmission to Chinese Agents stationed in Washington D.C. to "带个of子" "Take the son of a bitch out". As they all sat down to dinner they engaged in small talk, and as a chinese tradition, XI Jinping asked Crist and Engel to place their cell phone and other electronics in a basket in the middle of the table. The only devices in the room were the com links in the SS Agents ears. SS began to press on their ear trying to understand a call for help from Cuomo's SS Agents. Cuomo had been shot. Secret Service took this threat as seriously as any, and rushed Crist and Engel out of the palace and into a safe house. Awaiting them was the CIA Opratives stationed in China, hundreds of SS Agents, and the president's staff. Also awaiting them was a projecter, transmissioned to the situation room with PPT Shelby, and Speaker Debbie Shultz and all of the Joint Cheifs Staff. "TEN HUT" A millitary general yelled while saluting and standing up for the president. "As you were" said a shakenly President Crist as he sat down listening to the details they have recieved so far. "Mr. President, The Vice President had been atending a confrence in Richmond, Virginia and was shot in the patella while walking out to his motercade. He was then transported to Richmond General. The lone gunman was apprehended and taken into custody." said Chairman McConville. A sigh of relief washed through everyone. "Vice President Cuomo is unable to serve and you are out of the country Mr. President." said Chairman of The Navy Gilday, "Speaker Shultz will assume duties untill you return from China" "Thank you Chairman, and Good luck Debbie." Crist said as disconnected. Aftermath Gunman The gunman was apprehended by Richmond Police and was discovered to be a chinese opreative commaned by someone high in the chinese government to take out Vice President Cuomo. FBI Director Shea started an investigation as to how he entered the country and obtained a weapon of mass destruction. Cuomo As soon as the shot was fired at Cuomo he was knocked unconsious, and was taken to Richmond General Hospital. The shot hit his patella, and crushed his knee cap. The bullet did not leave his body, instead it was lodged in his upper thigh. Vice President Cuomo went under life-saving surgery on March 6, 2029 at 4:29pmEST. The doctors performed perfect surgery, leaving Vice President Cuomo to recover in a few months but remain in a wheelchair or crutches for 9 weeks. Addressing to the public Aside from the news being reported, the american people had no idea what the hell was going on, this caused wide spread panic. President Crist made a presidential national television address to calm this panic. He went live at 7:30pmEST when Vice President Cuomo's surgery was over. "Good Evening America, at approximately 4:19pmEST beloved, Vice President Cuomo was shot in the patella outside of The Davis-Pillman Confrence building in downtown Richmond, Virginia. The bullet entered his body, knocking him unconsious at the scene and was taken to Richmond General for life-saving surgery. I just recieved word 5 minutes ago that Vice President Cuomo's surgery was succsessful and he is reocvering. Thank you, and good night america." Category:Brogan